It is well known in the scientific community that exposure to electromagnetic radiation can have debilitating effects on humans. The effects are most pronounced when the exposure is protracted and at high radiation levels, however lesser degrees of exposure can also cause illness and even death. It is therefore desirable to protect people from the adverse effects of electromagnetic radiation by in some way shielding or blocking the radiation before it reaches a person. The most simple and direct method of protection is to simply install a physical shield between the electromagnetic radiation source and the person. The shield is usually made of metal which absorbs and blocks the electromagnetic radiation and thereby protects the person. Examples of this technology include the lead pads used during X-ray diagnosis, and the mesh screen in the door of a microwave oven.
Another protection technique is to employ the principles of physics to cancel and therefore neutralize the electromagnetic radiation. Electromagnetic radiation waves strike the human body with a stream of positive ions. These positive ions create a magnetic field which magnetizes the cells in the body thereby causing the unwanted health effects. If the positive ions can be stopped before they reach the body by canceling them with negative ions, then the damaging effects of the positive ions can prevented. It is toward this ion cancellation principle that the present invention is directed.